mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk
'Dusk '''is an in-universe movie franchise. It seems to based on/mirror Twilight. '''Dusk I '''is the first instalment of the franchise. '''Dusk II '''is the second instalment of the franchise. '''Dusk III: Unbitten '''is the first instalment of the franchise. It is a movie that seemingly almost every teen girl in Whitechapel is obsessed with. It is about a 17-year-old girl named Rochelle who is in love with a vampire named Jakeward, paralleling the character of Bella and her relationship with Edward in the ''Twilight saga. There are, however, some differences: Rochelle wants Jakeward to bite her so she can be like him, a decision that she regrets. Apparently, the transition from human to vampire hurts a lot, not to mention the fact that Jakeward killed Rochelle's best friend. 'Dusk IV '''was mentioned in Welcome Back Dusker. Dirk Baddison mentioned that the fourth installment of Dusk was entitled ''Dusk IV: The 3D Musical. The Dusk Fan Club Sarah and Erica are both members of the Dusk Fan Club. Erica is the president and Sarah is not quite as involved. They were both huge Dusk fans until Sarah was bitten by Jesse and realized that being a vampire is not as cool as it sounds upon becoming a fledgling. After Sarah "abandons" Dusk by saying that "it's just a movie," Erica starts breaking the rules too and goes to Jesse's vampire party instead of her babysitting job. She then gets bitten and seemingly loses interest in Dusk while becoming the "coolest girl in school," with her new vampire persona. However, in Smells Like Trouble, she and Sarah were both very excited to see Benny's "Dusk" perfume, though Erica's interest was more distinct than Sarah's. She is also seen to carry the Dusk books with her, as shown in the episode Blue Moon, when she desired a werewolf boyfriend. The Advance Screening The advance screening of Dusk III: Unbitten was an event anticipated by every Dusker in Whitechapel, organized by the Dusk Fan Club. 219 guests attended, not knowing that instead of seeing a movie, they would really be attacked by vampires who need 219 souls to resurrect the Black Army. Sarah had been waiting forever for this screening, but did not expect that she would be going not to see a movie, but to kill vampires in real life and even fight her own ex-boyfriend. Some of the Duskers' souls were taken, but thanks to Ethan, Benny, and Sarah, most of the others were saved. It seems that after the events of the advanced screening the souls returned to the Duskers' bodies. Other Dusk-related subjects *In the episode Blue Moon, Erica mentions a fifth book, the plot of which seems to be based off of a vampire and werewolf romance. *In Doug the Vampire Hunter, Ethan and Benny pretend to be a vampire and werewolf fighting over a vampire princess named Bonnie, so that Sarah is not caught by Doug. It seems this is also another plot for a Dusk book/movie, since Doug commented on how he "crashed a Dusk convention." *In the episode Halloweird, Ethan and Sarah dressed up as Jakeward and Rochelle from Dusk for Ethan's Halloween party. *Jakeward is a parody of the names "Jacob" and "Edward" from Twilight, and also the pairing name as well. Notes *This saga is a parody based on the series of Twilight written by Stephanie Meyer. *Dusk is also a book and movie mentioned in Good Luck Charlie and in Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated. *The saga also makes a few references to the series The Vampire Diaries as when Sarah pretends to dress up as a vampire princess named Bonnie, possibly a reference to Bonnie Bennett who is a witch in the series. There is also some shots in the trailer of a crow which could be reference Damon Salvatore's power in the first few episodes of the first season in the series. Category:Browse Category:Parodies Category:My Babysitter's a Vampire The Movie